clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flutterbutter
Re: Dates Hi there, and welcome to the Clannad Wiki! I've reverted your various edits which remove dates from the template. Although I see that presently the code which adds the format switcher is not working, it is better for me to fix that than for us to simply abandon the template. I will work on that now, and let you know when I have it remedied. Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :I've now fixed the issue. You may need to clear your cache, but a sidebar section containing the ability to customize the way dates and measurements are presented will now be available to you. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Not at all! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :::...you know, that's a really good question. To the best of my knowledge, we do not. The blog section is a (relatively) recent addition to Wikia, and it seems we never got it. It's possible that it was a feature that needed to be specifically requested to be enabled on wikis that existed before it was implemented, or, more likely, at some point either myself or one of the other admins asked Wikia staff to disable it. I honestly cannot remember, however, so I'm sorry I can't be of more help. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Re: Broadcast Please do not change the form of 'broadcast' to the past-tense 'broadcasted.' See the following links for further information: * http://www.dailywritingtips.com/broadcast-vs-broadcasted-as-past-form/ * http://www.thefreedictionary.com/broadcasted Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :Sorry for the delay in getting back to you; I wanted to make sure I wasn't completely off-base with my understanding of the term before I replied. The wide variety of material on the subject of broadcast-vs-broadcasted seems to indicate that there's considerable confusion over the issue generally, more than I initially considered when I saw your original edits. :Dictionary.com offers both versions as possible past tense, and Wiktionary offers a usage note indicating both are correct, while also linking to comparative Google Books results indicating there's a preference for 'broadcast' in common usage. Indeed, Google Books Ngram viewer, which allows easy chart comparisons of phrase use, shows a significant preference for 'broadcast.' :All in all, I suppose I should apologize for leaping on you for your edits, since while I believed them to be wrong, it seems they weren't technically so. Considering the preponderance of uses 'broadcast' has over the alternative, I do feel it would probably be better-suited to our use here, though quite frankly, that sort of form template for episodes has been in use for quite a while, so we could also always consider less controversial alternatives such as 'aired' as well. :Thanks again for your edits, though! It's good to see more people taking an active interest in improving the Wiki! ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Re: Link Yeah, I think I fixed it. I'm not entirely sure what you were attempting to do with the text, though, so I fear I've undone your intended edit in doing so, so sorry for that, and lemme know if I need to fix anything. :P ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en